mcdonaldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Monopoly
}}} |image= }} Monopoly is a popular American board game. McDonald's often has a Monopoly based promotion. This first began in 1987. Gameplay Example of a variety of tokens from the UK version of the game, 2014 (serial numbers censored) The promotion mimics the game . Originally, customers received a set of two tokens with every purchase, but now tokens come only with certain menu items. Tokens correspond to a property space on the Monopoly board (with the exception of the Golden Avenue/Arches Avenue "properties", which were added in the 2008 edition). When combined into color-matched properties, the tokens may be redeemed for money. Historically, the grand prize ($1 million; annuity-only) has been the combination of the two most costly properties, Park Place and Boardwalk, but in a 2006 game the top prize ($5 million, with the traditional $1 million prize for Boardwalk/Park Place) was awarded for collecting the four railroads. There are also "instant win" tokens the recipient can redeem for McDonald's food (typically small menu items, such as a free McFlurry or French Fries but never for any food item that has game pieces, money, or other prizes. Winners could choose which of three ways they wanted their prize awarded to them (i.e. they could choose if they wanted their $1 million dollars in cash, prizes, or etc.). Coupon pieces Additionally, in the 2005 edition, certain foods always came with one card which could be used at either Best Buy, Wal-Mart, or Target (including online stores). The value of each card was random, with Wal-Mart gift cards ranging from $1 to $5; up to $5 in cards could be used in a single transaction. Products with game pieces In 2013, the following products featured game tokens: Law requires that game pieces be available upon request without any purchase necessary, and can be requested by the mailing of a handwritten, self-addressed stamped envelope. US And Canada The rare collectible pieces that dictate the odds of winning are as follows: Note that the rare piece is alphabetically the last property in each group, except for Boardwalk, which is the last piece on the board. * Until 2007, Mediterranean and Baltic avenues were dark purple properties on the traditional Monopoly board; the color changed to brown in 2008. ** McDonald's added Golden Avenue and Arches Avenue for 2008 only; the prize for obtaining both was $100,000. Law requires that game pieces be available upon request without any purchase necessary, and can be requested by the mailing of a handwritten, self-addressed stamped envelope. Note that the rare piece is alphabetically the last property in each group, except for Boardwalk. In 2013, McDonald's allowed two Boardwalk pieces to be produced, normally there has been one. * Until 2007, Mediterranean and Baltic avenues were dark purple properties on the traditional Monopoly board; the color changed to brown in 2008. ** McDonald's added Golden Avenue and Arches Avenue for 2008 only; the prize for obtaining both was $100,000. Category:Promotions Category:Monopoly Category:Derivative Games Category:Hasbro Category:McDonald's Category:Parker Brothers Category:McDonald's Monopoly